Perfect Man
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Aku bukan lelaki sempurna. Tapi menjadi sempurna jika bersamamu. / Fanfic number #27 of #99FanficsProject


_Aku bukan lelaki sempurna. Tapi menjadi sempurna jika bersamamu._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Perfect Man**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Perfect Man © Smeileng **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mereka pernah bersama disuatu waktu. Namun mereka juga pernah berpisah disuatu waktu. Jika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Namun perpisahan juga pasti ada pertemuan kembali.<p>

Lalu pertemuan kembali setelah tiga tahun tidak berjumpa, kenapa membawa semua kenangan yang telah lalu?

"Selamat ya. Kudengar kau sudah menjadi penerus di perusahaan Sabaku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan Gaara menyesap _espresso_ miliknya.

"Bisa dimaklumi. Kau berada di München dan aku disini," perkataan datar Gaara itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya.

Dan tanpa sengaja tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Emerald dan amethyst. Warna yang kontras, seperti sikap mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Gaara?" Gadis itu tidak melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas.

"Tidak." _Tidak salah lagi. Pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, siapa yang tidak marah?_

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Gaara. Masih hipokrit seperti biasanya. Tapi gadis itu tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, karena itulah sifatnya Gaara.

"Ya, kau masih marah. Kau padahal tahu alasannya bukan?"

"Dan aku tidak suka."

"Karena aku lebih memilih ke luar negeri daripada lamaranmu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan memilih menyesap _espresso_ miliknya hingga habis. Gadis itu juga menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya dan menatap keluar lewati jendela yang berada disampingnya karena mereka memilih tempat yang didekat jendela. Diluar sedang hujan dan perasaan _de javu_ itu hadir diantara mereka.

"Seperti pengulangan saat terakhir kali kita bertemu," gumam gadis itu, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Gaara. "Kau melamarku disini dan aku tidak memilih dirimu."

"Hn." jawab Gaara tidak acuh. Bohong kalau Gaara sudah tidak sakit hati karena penolakan itu.

Tapi bisa duduk satu meja dan berbicara seperti biasa juga adalah suatu keanehan tersendiri. Gaara bukan orang yang baik dan pemaaf seperti gadis didepannya, jadi kenapa mereka bisa bersama disini sekarang?

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa?" tanyanya yang membuat Gaara mendengus. Apa gadis itu menyesali keputusannya dan meminta Gaara untuk kembali padanya?

Maaf saja, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Diammu kuanggap tidak. Tapi aku tetap mengatakannya," ucapnya menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang membuat Gaara mendengus. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, masih tidak bisa terbaca. "Aku menolakmu bukan karena beasiswa itu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting lagi yang harus kupastikan darimu."

"Oh," jawaban Gaara yang tidak tertarik itu membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil dan menatap keluar, melihat lalu lalang orang-orang yang mengenakan payung yang berwarna-warni.

"Apa kau sudah paham bagaimana rasanya mencintai, Gaara?" pertanyaan itu membuat Gaara menatap gadis itu sinis dan gadis itu sudah menemukan jawabannya tanpa perlu Gaara mengatakannya.

Semuanya sudah jelas, bahkan sejak awal.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya tanpa perlu kau katakan. Dan itu sudah cukup," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Oh begitu," jawaban klise Gaara yang benar-benar khas Gaara jika tidak ingin menjawab suatu pertanyaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyesap cappuccino miliknya sebelum berbicara. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulur waktu lagi untuk mengatakannya."

"Kau sudah melakukannya sejak tadi," jawaban sakratis itu membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Dan kapan terakhir kali Gaara mengizinkan seseorang menertawakannya? Sepertinya tiga tahun lalu dan hanya gadis itu yang boleh.

"Masih sakratis seperti biasanya," Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah foto. Gaara langsung bisa mengenali siapa yang ada disana karena memang ada sosok gadis itu. Namun siapa yang ada disampingnya? Dan kenapa mereka menggunakan baju pengantin?

"Bulan depan aku menikah dengannya. Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan selamat, menjelaskan hal tadi dan memberi tahu hal ini."

"Hanya itu?" pertanyaan yang bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya yang sekali lagi merasa dilukai. Kenapa harus dengan orang yang sama dan dengan suasana yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu? Tepat sebelum gadis itu memilih pergi?

"Tidak juga sih. Aku juga mau mengurus beberapa hal disini. Kau tahulah pernikahan beda negara itu rumit," gadis itu mengatakannya dengan gampang, seolah-olah itu tidak melukai perasaan seseorang.

Dan perasaan itu adalah Gaara.

"Aku ucapkan selamat," mengatakan hal itu benar-benar berat. Bukan ini yang dibayangkan Gaara jika mereka bertemu. Yang diinginkannya adalah gadis itu menyesali keputusannya dan Gaara bisa membalas gadis itu dengan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Bukan seperti ini. Diberitahukan jika sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menikah dan orang yang berada di altar nanti bukan Gaara.

Sepertinya pemikirannya tadi tentang mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi itu memang benar.

.

.

.

.

Baginya, cinta tidak pernah sederhana. Cinta itu tidak membutuhkan alasan. Cinta itu tidak memiliki definisi yang pasti. Dan cinta itu merepotkan.

Ya, cinta itu merepotkan karena membuat kehidupan Gaara kacau. Bahkan lebih kacau saat lamaran Gaara ditolak tiga tahun yang lalu dan membuat Temari dan Kankuro harus putar akal bagaimana cara mengurus kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Gaara.

"Katakan padaku. Ada masih tentang orang yang sama?" Temari tidak bisa basa-basi lagi. Dirinya dan Kankuro sudah benar-benar angkat tangan untuk mengurus semuanya dan cara paling efektif adalah dengan mengajak Gaara berbicara. Karena Kankuro lemah jika diplomasi dengan Gaara, maka terpaksa Temari yang maju menghadapi Gaara.

"Bukan urusanmu," dan jika Gaara tidak memanggil Temari dengan sebutan 'kakak', maka bisa dipastikan jika memang pertanyaan Temari itu benar.

Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya. Memang benar pepatah lama, jika yang menghancurkan seorang lelaki adalah wanita, harta dan jabatan. Dan Gaara benar-benar membuktikan pepatah lama itu hanya karena seorang gadis.

"Dia memangnya kenapa? Terlibat kecelakaan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Temari menghela nafas, lalu matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah undangan yang berwarna putih gadis yang ada diatas meja Gaara. Jangan bilang-

"Undangan? Dia menikah?"

Gaara pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen yang harus dibacanya sebelum rapat dia jam lagi. Temari yang tidak suka diabaikan, mengambil dokumen itu dan membuat Gaara melemparkan tatapan murka.

Gaara jika _bad mood_ memang menjadi adik yang kurang ajar pada saudaranya sendiri.

"Sabaku Gaara, jawab pertanyaan tadi!"

"Jika aku katakan iya, itu bisa membuatmu diam?!" hardiknya dan mengambil dokumen yang ada ditangan Temari sebelum keluar dari ruangnya.

Temari yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Gaara jadi remaja labil jika berhubungan dengan orang itu? Dan apa-apaan maksudnya bertemu dengan Gaara jika pada akhirnya gadis itu akan menikah dengan orang lain?

Temari terpaku pada undangan putih gading itu dan mengambilnya. Membuka plastik pembungkus undangan itu, yang Temari yakini Gaara pasti berniat membuang undangan ini ketempat sampahnya namun tidak sempat. Dan saat membuka undangan itu, wajah Temari langsung datar. Antara gagal paham atau salah diberikan undangan. Tapi kata Gaara ini undangan pernikahan gadis itu.

Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu—

Temari tertawa begitu menyadari maksud serta tujuan gadis itu yang sebenarnya dan menyimpan undangan itu. Daripada berakhir di tempat sampah, lebih baik Temari simpan saja. Suatu saat ini pasti berguna, pasti. Dan Temari tidak sabar menanti hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

.

Gaara memaki semua orang yang ada didalam ruang rapat tadi. Apa-apaan maksud hasil laporan mereka itu?! Mereka memang lebih tua dari Gaara, tapi bukan berarti Gaara menutup mata pada kinerja mereka yang jauh dibawa standar Gaara. Dan ditambah dengan pertanyaan Temari tadi diruangannya-

_Shoot_! Gaara butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Dan pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar adalah pilihan bagus.

Atau pilihan terburuk untuk harinya yang sudah buruk.

"Gaara!" bertemu dengan gadis itu mungkin tidak akan memperburuk keadaannya. Namun jika bertemu dengan lelaki yang waktu itu Gaara lihat didalam foto yang gadis itu perlihatkanlah yang membuat Gaara merasa pergi dari kantornya adalah pilihan terburuknya selama hidupnya.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan dari lelaki itu membuat Gaara harus mengakui bahwa bahasa Jepangnya sangat bagus. Dan sedikit, tidak- malah sebenarnya sangat membuat Gaara jengkel karena itu membuktikan jika lelaki itu benar-benar mencintai gadis itu sampai mempelajari _mother language_ gadis itu.

"Ah, dia temanku," hati Gaara mencelos begitu mendengar kaya teman yang diucapkan gadis itu. Sebegitu mudahkah posisinya bergeser didalam hati gadis itu, sementara Gaara bahkan belum bisa menyingkirkan kenangan gadis itu dari hidupnya sampai sekarang.

"—Gaara. Dan Gaara, namanya Naruto," Gaara bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang gadis itu selanjutnya. Dan melihat gadis itu tertawa dengan pria lain membuat hatinya semakin menjadi serpihan kaca. Tidak, serpihan pasir kuasa lebih tepatnya.

Kapan dirinya membuat gadis itu tertawa jika saat bersamanya? Sepertinya hampir tidak pernah. Gadis itu tertawa paling saat mengejeknya dan Gaara tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Sialan! Kenapa semua kenangan lama kembali membayanginya sekarang.

"Gaara, kau tidak mau ikut makan bersama kami? Aku traktir," Gaara menatap tajam lelaki blonde itu karena seenaknya memanggil nama depannya. Hei, didunia ini hanya keluarganya dan gadis itu yang Gaara izinkan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali mungkin." Jika benar-benar ada lain kali dalam hidupnya.

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Gaara. Gaara menatap dari kejauhan dua orang itu dan merasa waktu di cafe itu adalah menyia-siakan kesempatannya yang terakhir. Mungkin seandainya Gaara memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan gadis itu, dia tidak akan bersama lelaki lain. Jika dia menurunkan sedikit egonya tiga tahun lalu, mungkin mereka masih bersama sampai sekarang.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya saat punggung gadis berambut ungu itu menghilang dilautan manusia. Dan semua itu bermuara pada satu hal, penyesalan terhadap sikapnya tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Hari bisa berjalan sangat lambat bagi sebagian orang, namun bisa berjalan secepat kilat bagi sebagian orang lainnya. Dan bagi Gaara, hari berjalan begitu cepat dan terlalu kejam padanya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan gadis itu bersama pemuda pilihannya. Gaara tidak ingin datang ketempat itu, membuat hatinya semakin hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tidak mungkin bisa disatukan lagi seumur hidupnya. Namun kakak perempuannya yang sangat cerewet belakangan ini dan sempat-sempatnya melemparkan ejekan jika dirinya bukan lelaki sejati jika tidak bisa menghadapi hari ini.

Jadi ya, Gaara disini. Ditempat dimana pernikahan gadis itu akan berlangsung. Mengusung tema outdoor yaitu garden party, Gaara bersama-sama tamu lainnya diarahkan menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka semua akan melihat sepasang manusia yang berdiri diatas altar, menyatukan dua hati dalam janji suci.

Dan Gaara masih berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

_Handphone_ miliknya berbunyi nyaring dan membuat semua orang memandang kearah Gaara, namun dia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan mencari tempat sunyi untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

"_Suaramu masih arogan jika mengangkat telepon ya_?" orang diujung telepon sana menertawakan Gaara dan Gaara sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara ini tanpa harus memandang nomor teleponnya.

"Ada apa menelepon? Sindrom takut untuk menikah kembali lagi atau kau ingin membatalkannya disaat terakhir?"

"_Hahaha ... Entah kenapa terdengar seperti itulah harapanmu, Gaara._"

_Sialan. Dirinya tidak pernah semudah ini dibaca orang lain_. "Didalam mimpimu, Hyuuga. Ah, sepertinya aku harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk memanggil nama keluargamu yang baru."

Dan Gaara masih berharap jika nama keluarga gadis itu berubah menjadi Sabaku, bukan yang lain.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai suara berisik mengganggunya dan menyadari jika acara pernikahan ini sudah dimulai. Dan apa yang disaksikan olehnya selanjutnya membuatnya tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya mempelai wanita itu bukan gadis itu? Apa dunia benar-benar mencoba mempermainkan dirinya atau dirinya salah alamat?

"_Aku harus jujur padamu. Sejak awal aku tidak berniat menikah dengan siapapun. Jadi jangan buat kekacauan disana ya._"

"Apa maksudmu tidak membuat kekacauan disini? Memangnya kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Jeda beberapa saat, sebelum gadis itu menghela nafas. "_Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Aku kembali ke München untuk melanjutkan studi S3. Beasiswaku diterima lagi. Dan mereka berdua sudah kuberikan ucapan selamat dan rekomendasi untuk berbulan madu._"

Gaara pikir pernikahan gadis itu adalah hal yang paling membuat dunianya kacau. Namun mengetahui bahwa gadis itu menipunya, membuatnya marah. Apalagi dengan keputusan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya (lagi) membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

"Kali ini kujamin kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke München, Hinata."

"_Benarkah? Aku menunggu konfirmasi itu satu jam lagi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi_."

Kali ini Gaara menyeringai, satu hal yang sudah Gaara lupakan untuk dilakukan semenjak tiga tahun terakhir. "Tunggu dan lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

Persetanan dengan batas kecepatan yang ditetapkan oleh kepolisian. Hidupnya sekarang berpacu dengan waktu dan meskipun Gaara tadi mengatakan dengan yakin jika dia bisa menahan gadis itu, sebenarnya Gaara masih belum punya jawaban yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Baik jawaban untuk tiga tahun yang lalu maupun satu bulan yang lalu, saat mereka di cafe.

**"Apa kau sudah paham bagaimana rasanya mencintai, Gaara?"**

Pertanyaan sederhana, namun jawabannya tidak sesederhana itu. Bagi orang-orang Diluar sana, mungkin mereka bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih tidak paham apa itu cinta.

Tapi yang dia tahu gadis itu harus ada disampingnya untuk membuat hidupnya lengkap. Untuk membuat hidupnya terasa benar.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, aku akan menahanmu disini, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Bandara itu memang tempat yang luas dan mencari satu orang tanpa petunjuk apapun adalah hal yang mustahil. Dan meskipun Gaara sudah berusaha untuk sampai di bandara secepatnya, pada akhirnya tiga puluh menit waktunya terbuang.

Dan berarti hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit. Tanpa petunjuk, ini benar-benar mustahil.

"Kau dimana?" Gaara tidak peduli bahwa gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya bahkan belum mengucapkan halo.

"_Cari saja sendiri. Jika kita memang benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama, kau pasti menemukan diriku._"

Gaara tahu dari suara gadis itu, dia tengah mempermainkan Gaara. Dan Gaara benar-benar bisa bersabar lagi. "Jangan membuatku habis kesabaran, Hinata. Katakan saja dimana keberadaanmu!"

"_Well ... Arogan seperti biasanya. Aku berada ditempat kesukaanku._"

"Tidak membantu samasekali, Hinata."

"_Aku sudah bilang kalau kita memang benar-benar berjodoh, kau pasti bisa menemukan diriku._"

Dan Gaara menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Karena dia mengenal gadis itu lebih dari sepertiga hidupnya dan jika gadis itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka dia tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat. Dan daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat, lebih baik mulai mencari.

Gadis itu menyukai buku dan kopi.

Berpegangan dengan dua hal itu, Gaara mulai mencari kesetiap tempat yang memungkinkan dua hal ini. Dirinya tidak peduli semua orang memandanginya dengan aneh, karena dipikirkannya adalah gadis itu dan menahannya disini selamanya.

Meskipun itu berarti dibenci selamanya oleh gadis itu, tidak apa-apa.

"Sial! Tersisa lima menit lagi," gumam Gaara yang memaki waktu yang tidak bisa bergerak lambat untuk menemukan gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Gaara berharap pada Tuhan jika dikirimkan keajaiban untuk menemukan gadis itu.

Dan dalam keadaan nyaris putus asa itu, ujung matanya menangkap warna rambut gadis itu. Rambut gadis itu cukup langka dan itu mempermudahnya untuk mengenali gadis itu dimanapun.

Melangkah dengan pasti ketempat gadis itu berada, dipojokkan sebuah cafe yang menghadap langsung ke landasan serta tengah memandangi pemandangan itu. Gaara tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang bagaimana, karena gadis itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal remeh seperti itu.

"Mencoba melarikan diri seperti pecundang setelah menipuku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengabaikan tatapan mata beberapa orang yang berada di cafe ini, curiga karena mendengar perkataan Gaara yang cukup nyaring itu.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku rasa jawaban yang aku inginkan tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan darimu."

"Dan aku bilang aku akan menahanmu disini selamanya bukan?"

"Benarkah? Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya dan kuharap tidak seperti tiga tahun yang lalu."

Gaara menatap gadis itu dengan intens dan gadis itu tampak seolah meremehkan. Mereka memang seperti itu sejak dahulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sama keras kepala dan teguh dengan keyakinan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak paham sampai sekarang, Hinata."

Gadis itu tetap tersenyum meskipun gadis itu sempat menghela nafas. Tapi Gaara harus mengatakannya dan jika itu tidak berhasil, maka cara kasarpun akan Gaara lakukan.

"Tapi aku hanya merasa benar jika bersamamu. Tiga tahun itu terasa seperti selamanya saat tahu aku tidak bisa melihat dirimu disini. Aku bukan lelaki sempurna, tapi bersamamu aku merasa menjadi lelaki sempurna."

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku mencari jawaban itu. Kita bersama bisa memecahkannya jika bersama. Dua lebih baik daripada satu."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku tahu sebenarnya kau juga masih tidak yakin didunia ini ada yang menyayangimu hingga berkorban hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri dihadapan Gaara dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Terima kasih pada high heels yang membuat tinggi mereka menjadi sejajar.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain bersamamu, Gaara?"

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah ada pilihan lainnya."

Gadis itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata sifat dasar seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah semudah itu meskipun sudah lama berpisah. Gadis itu bergumam "brengsek."

"Ya, itu memang aku," jawab Gaara yang mendengar gumaman gadis itu. "Tapi kita terikat satu sama lain dan aku akan mempercayai perkataan bodohmu bahwa kita berjodoh."

"Masih arogan seperti biasanya," tawanya dan memeluk Gaara.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan rambut gadis itu. Mereka memang sudah dewasa, pemikiran mereka juga sudah dewasa, tapi hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaan saja harus berbelit seperti ini.

"Kau membantuku mencari tahu tentang cinta dan aku membantumu melihat siapa yang menyayangimu. Kita impas."

"Dan apa ini artinya aku harus menikah?"

"Sayangnya, ya."

Gadis itu tertawa mendengarnya. Gaara tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa mereka sekarang tengah dilihat oleh semua orang dan bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan yang memotret mereka berdua. Mungkin dalam beberapa jam lagi Temari akan histeris karena pemberitaan online, ibu beserta ayahnya siap menginterogasi dirinya nanti malam dan mendesaknya untuk segera menikah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku memang masih tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi aku mengerti satu hal, aku menginginkan dirimu berada didalam hidupku. Membantuku mencari jawaban cinta itu bersama-sama. Aku tidak mau orang lain, karena yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu. Aku tidak sempurna, tapi aku merasa sempurna jika bersamamu. <em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Hahaha ... Aku tahu ini abal bin cheesy pake banget. Nulis saat galau dan pas lagi keracunan lagu Perfect Man. Itu lagunya bagus banget dan merasa kampret baru tahu sekarang. Ugh, lagunya ngefeels banget lah ini lagu. Kampret ah om-om kedje yang nyanyikan ini lagu :"))**

**Terus ngayal ada lelaki yang mau nyanyikan lagu ini pas nyatakan cinta sama aku #nak #jangancurcol **

**Aslinya sih mau di cut aja sampai Hinata beri foto pre wedding itu. Tapi masa balik ke pairing yang menyeretku ke FFn ngasih galau maksimal? Berasa durhaka sama ini pairing :"))**

**Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata melakukan hal itu pada Gaara. Alasannya sebenarnya mudah, tapi Gaara itu golongan yang bisa fokus pada suatu hal yang rumit (becus dia goldar AB dan aku juga), makanya Hinata membuat semuanya rumit agar Gaara mau ngomong yang sebenarnya. Licik ya? #miris **

**Ada yang berminat review? Dan aku jamin diantara semua review nanti, pasti ada yang bilang typo. Yah, aku kan ratu typo #ketawanista **

**Smeileng**

**11/09/2014**


End file.
